


SSB: TAS episode 18: Joker and Piranha Plant Goes To Walmart

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [18]
Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Humor, Jokes, Kidnapping, Shopping, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Master Hand told Joker to take Piranha Plant to Walmart after when Joker's human-cat begged him to play a game of cars. But when they arrived at Walmart, an adventure of shopping and getting shit started.Joker's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 18: Joker and Piranha Plant Goes To Walmart

"Hey, Joker, do you want to play a game of cards?" Said my human-cat, Morgana. 

I pet him. "Not right now, Master Hand told me to clean up the living room because last night, Jigglypuff and Kirby were dropping blood on the floor,"

He frowned. "But Joker, we haven't hung out ever since we came to Smash Bros. Please? Take a break from your cleaning and let's 'play',"

"Morgana, I told you already, I am busy!" I said angrily. 

He frowned and left. 

I felt bad for him, he just wants to play with me. 

I called out, "MORGANA!" 

he came to me. "What is it, Joker?" 

"I got a present for you in my bedroom, its another psychopath toy for ya!" I said.

He smiled. "Thank you, Joker, I always wanted another psychopath toy!" As he left the living room to play with his new toy.

I went back to work cleaning the blood. When I was done, the blood was in the towel I used to wipe the blood. I put the blooded-filled towel in the washing machine. 

I check the list of jobs, nothing on the list, so that means I can have free time. I was about to do my free time, when Master Hand called out to me, "JOKER! GET OVER HERE!" I sighed and went to him.

I went inside his office. "What you want Master Hand?" 

Master Hand said, "Joker, I got another job for you, I want you to go to Walmart because we have no food." 

I said, "Wait? What do you mean we have no food, we have lots of it, what happened to them?" 

Master Hand said, "I don't know why? Anyways, here's the list what food do we need." He gave me the list and I looked at it.

"That's it? This will be easy as hell, and what's with the shit part?" I said.

"The shit part is whatever you like to buy." 

I was about to leave when Master Hand said, "Oh wait, Joker! You got to bring someone with ya to help your shopping."

I sigh. "Who is it?" 

Master Hand called out to the Smasher that will be coming with me. 

To my surprise, Piranha Plant came into the office.

Master Hand said, "Ah piranha plant, I am happy you will join Joker on his shopping adventure." 

Piranha Plant said, "Of course you are, fuck, I haven't been to the outside world in years! Thank you Master Hand for letting me to get fresh air once again."

I rolled my eyes, I didn't like Piranha Plant, Because of his appearance. 

At first, I thought he would act dumb, but no, he is a real smartass. 

Piranha Plant said to me, "Joker, let me see that list." He took the lost out of my hands and read it what do we need, (even he doesn't have any eyes, he can still see shit, like this one time when Shulk showed him the rainbow, he got all the colours right.)

He gave me back the list. "Ok, cmon Noker, let go to Walmart." As he left the office, I sighed and followed him to Walmart.

23 minutes later 

After 23 fucking minutes of walking, we made it to Walmart. 

Piranha smell the fresh air.

I smelled. "Man this place smells like shit!" 

Piranha looked at me. "No, you dumb shit! The garbage bags are the shit-y smell." 

I saw thousands of garbage bags on the side of Walmart. 

Piranha Plant went inside the store by going through the sliding doors.

Normally I burst out from the glass windows. 

But Piranha Plant yelled after he went inside, "AND DON'T YOU DARE BREAK ANY GLASS! MASTER HAND TALKED TO YOU ABOUT BREAKING GLASS!"

I muttered and went inside the 'normal' way. 'Smartass,' I thought angerly.

Piranha Plant smiled because I went inside the normal way, he gave me the shopping cart. "Ok, what do we need first? Food, that it, but what kind of food? Lh, I know!" As he went to the food section. 

I just had to wait for Plant Dude to get the food.

He came back with lots of food in his hands, (leaf hand I should say!) he'd put the food in the cart. "Sorry I took so long, I had to catch a guy who stole the last macaroni." 

I said, "Did you kill the guy? If so, I am very happy." 

Piranha Plant kicked my right leg. "No, you dumb shit! I had a talk with the guy and he took another package of macaroni on the other food section, why would you think I would do something violent in publish? The only time I would get 'violent' when I am fighting or in battle."

I sigh and we went to the cake section, Master Hand didn't tell me what cake we should get but I think a vanilla cake? 

Piranha Plant went to the countertop and said to the cashier for a pumpkin cake. 

We have pumpkin cake here in Gotham, (we are in downtown Gotham city so that why it took 23 minutes) every pumpkin cake is banned in most countries, Gotham would never ban them because they are so delicious, with a bit of pumpkin spice. So good.

Next, we need candy, I was about to go to the candy section when Piranha Plant came back with the candy, fruit vegetables, and bread, and he put them in the cart. 

I said, "H-how are you so fast? Like a minute, you were standing here and a sec later, you disappeared." 

Piranha Plant said, "Ah, yea know me, Joker, I am one of the fastest runners."

"Not as fast as sonic." I chuckled. 

He sighed. "So, what's next? I am not going to get shit out of someone's asshole." 

I said, "Not that kind of shit, the shit you get, for example flowers, toys, plants, fish, dead meat animals, and more." 

Piranha Plant said, "Oh, I get it, luckily Master Hand isn't letting us get shit from a shit hole, plus, I don't think Walmart sells bags of shit."

I laughed, maybe I was wrong, he can be a smartass, but at the same time, he is a pretty sweet guy, (plant I should say.) 

For the rest of the shopping. 

We got lots of shit, like toys, thousands of books (the kids aren't reading any books, eventually Jr,) dresses, men underwear, women underwear, bras, clothes, shoes, socks, pants, jeans, guns, knives and more.

We got a lot of things, luckily Master Hand's credit card had millions of dollars. 

I and piranha plant were about to go to the cashier, when a tall man picked up Piranha Plant. "Oh boy, this is an interesting plant, I'll give this to my bitch!" As he took Piranha Plant to the other cashier.

I ran after the man, I can't believe my eyes, Piranha Plant is taken, the man arrived at the cashier and paid Piranha. 

I still have the cart in my hands, so I quickly ran so I won't get caught, (you see, in downtown Gotham, the guards are the worst ones, they don't pay attraction what is going on.) 

The man put Piranha in his car and drove off to the highway. Shit, what am I going to do? An idea popped in my head, whenever a Smasher goes to Gotham, Master Hand or Crazy Hand puts a tracker on our side, all you got to do is press the big red button on the tracker whenever you got in trouble.

And if you lose it, you also have a controller.

I press the button on the controller (which is piranha plant's) after when you do that. 

A screen will show where the Smasher is, Piranha Plant is still in the guy's car. 

I send it to master hand, in some cases, Master Hand cared for all Smashers.

So he got to care. 

After 3 minutes, Master Hand called me.

I picked up.

"Thanks for telling me Joker, I will send someone to get Piranha Plant for you," he said as he hung up.

After a few minutes, I saw Wario's motorcycle, I was expecting him, but the Miis were on it. 

They stopped and Swordfighter said, "Get in the motor! We got to save the Plant Dude!" 

I nodded and got on the motorcycle. Then, we started driving to where Piranha is. 

12 minutes later 

We arrived at the house, we got off and headed to the door. 

Gunner said, "Wait! I can smell traps here." 

I was about to step on the enter step when Brawler pulled me and knives appeared...

I sigh in relief, the Miis took out their weapons and I took out mine.

Brawler ran to the door and bash into it letting it open. 

We got inside and check for Piranha Plant. After we look downstairs, we went upstairs. 

When we arrived, I heard moaning in one of the rooms. Oh no, I know the guy who kidnapped piranha plant is doing 'adult stuff'. I and the Miis look for Piranha Plant, quietly. 

Gunner whispered to us, "Guys, I found him." We went to where she found him. 

Piranha Plant was wrapped in a present wrap. Swordfighter cut the wrap and freed Piranha Plant. 

He said, "Thank goodness you guys helped me, and for you Joker, I like to thank you to save me from that thief." 

The Mii's eyes shot opened and Gunner said, "Did you say, thief? Be right back, everyone!" As she went to the bedroom. 

I was about to call her when I, piranha plant, and the other Miis heard gunshots and screaming.

She came back. "I'm back, now, let's go back home."

"What did you do in that room?" Said Brawler.

"It's better if you don't know." Said Gunner

35 minutes later 

We arrived back at Smash Bros. I thank the Miis and they went to their rooms.

Piranha Plant said, "So, we finally complete our mission to go shopping at Walmart, did you got the items?" 

I nodded and showed him the shopping cart. 

"You stole it, and the items?" He said.

I nodded again.

He signed. "At least we didn't get caught by the police, and thanks for saving me from that man who kidnapped me."

"Your welcome, piranha plant," I said sounding nice.

I had done good things in the past, but not a lot because I am mostly a thief but that's ok with Master Hand. 

Piranha Plant said, "So, you want to finally hang out after what just happened?" 

I looked at him. "Sure, plus, I don't have any jobs to do so I'm free."

He smiled and we were about to hang out when Wario came in the living room and yelled, "WHO TOUCHED MY BIKE!?" 

I and Piranha looked at him, with shocked eyes.

Piranha plant said, "It was Jr." 

Jr came in the living room when piranha plant says his name. Jr spoke, "What's up Piranha Plant-" 

"JR! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" As Wario took Jr by the left leg and beat him up on the floor while yelling, "FUCKING BRAT!"

I and Piranha Plant watched as Jr got beaten really badly.

The End


End file.
